The Fox Married His Master
by Sakura2sugaroo
Summary: Nanami wanted to be with Tome, but to be with him forever is impossible. Thanks to Tomoe, for he was the one who made it possible- Marriage!


Nanami promised to herself that she will never get married though she had feelings for Tomoe. Youkais live for a long time while humans have short life span. Tomoe has always been protecting Nanami which burdens her, for she thinks that no one is capable of protecting her own protector.

It was dawn when Nanami woke up as she heard an explosion outside the shrine. She went out and saw Tomoe using his fox fire to protect the place after all it was his duty to protect his master as a shrine familiar. Tomoe was badly injured. When Kirihito was about to give his final blow, Nanami blocked his path spreading her arms.

"I won't let you hurt Tomoe!"

Kirihito responded, "You're getting in the way land god. Give me Tomoe."

"Over my dead body!" She shouted on top of her lungs.

Although he did not want to hurt Nanami, for she also cherished her, he pierced the sword right through Nanami's shoulder.

"I won't kill you for today Tomoe." Kirihito fled.

Nanami's blood rushed rapidly down from her left shoulder. She fell on the ground to where Tomoe was. The fox familiar slowly opened his eyes and saw her bleeding. He mustered his strength to bring Nanami back inside the shrine.

"You idiot! You mustn't die. You have your duties to fulfill," Tomoe angrily said to her in tearful eyes.

"W-what're you sayin'? Ah-I won't die of course." Fuyumi smiled to him and wiped his tears with her bare hand and said, "…have n-never seen such a beautiful crying face."

After saying all those words Fuyumi suddenly fainted.

Nanami has always foreseen Tomoe's frown and sad face, but not with tears running down his cheeks, in front of her corpse. She knew that she will die first before his very eyes. She was trying so hard not to show Tomoe how deep her love for him was. Well, it is actually pretty hard her not to show how happy she is every time they are together.

Nanami woke up and found herself beside Tomoe's bed. Unknowingly she smiled again. She reached for his face, but Tomoe opened his bulging eyes.

"Glad you're awake now. It has been 3 days since…" he stopped.

Fuyumi touched his lips with her fingers and moved it around his face.

"Don't speak. I wanna look at you and remember your face forever." She said in soft voice.

Tomoe's schema recognized the word "forever". _There is no such thing as forever._ He embraced Nanami and felt a twinge inside his heart. Nanami finally regained her strength and got back to making some talismans, but Tomoe would not allow her to work and would likely do the job for her. Indeed he was acting strange and Nanami did not like it. Afternoon, Nanami was studying hard for tomorrow's exam (she got zero in previous examination in English) when a drop blood rushed from her nose. She got scared and though of her health._ Am I abusing my body too much? Does my power have something to do with my poor health? I am not sick, right? Am I going to die now? _She got frustrated of her thoughts.

She then talked to herself, "I want to be with Tomoe, but to be with him forever is impossible."

She took a deep sigh and smilingly said, "I want to spend my remaining days here on Earth happily with Tomoe."

Tomoe actually heard her from the kitchen. Later on, he went to where the calendar was. He saw the encircled day on it. _Nanami's birthday_.

He smiled and though, "The perfect day to confess."

The awaited day came. Nanami got back from school, and as she entered the shrine, confetti flashed towards her face. She was surprised to see Mizuki who went to visit her previous master with balloons and gallons of sake, Kurama with one hundred bouquets of flowers, Hinemiko with Koutaro, the Dragon King with her wife dressed in long kimono and Tomoe on his very normal get up. She was delighted to see everyone on this day.

"Happy birthday Nanami-chan!"

So they had a feast. Nanami was really pretty that night, thanks to Hinemiko's beauty skill. She was dressed in white kimono with floral patterns. Tomoe and her are both dressed in white. While everyone was having fun, Tomoe grabbed her hand and they went to the shrine's pavilion. The grand pavilion was decorated with flowers and butterflies fly around the place. A red carpet was extended from the shrine to the dome. It was really beautiful. A perfect place for a wedding.

Nanami asked Tomoe, "Why are we here?"

Tomoe surprisingly kissed her. She melted as she could feel the warm sensation on her lips. Tomoe hugged her tightly.

"That's my answer."

He pulled something from his chest. It was a small box. He opened it and there Nanami saw a diamond ring that shone beautifully like the moon. Tomoe took the ring and put in on Nanami's finger.

"Won't get married? From now on we are bind to be together forever. As your husband I promise you that I will always protect and love you as my wife."

He smiled dearly and gave her a big hug. Nanami was lost in words. Tears started to run on his red cheeks. They could feel each other's warm embrace. _ This is the best gift ever._

Everyone threw the flower petals on them. Tomoe carried Nanami to their well prepared room. What happened next was already expected to happen for newlyweds. Nanami may be human but with the help of Mikage-sama she was able to live longer than expected. She and Tomoe had many offspring. They had 8 little bubbly children with cute furry fox-like ears.

"I love you Tomoe."

"I love you Nanami."

They kissed passionately that they absolutely forgot about the kids watching them.


End file.
